Grazie
by xXMrBrightsideXx
Summary: "It's like my life was a hurricane, and you're the sunny eye in the center. And for the first time I feel—I feel alive." Nico, the usually grouchy, unhappy camper, was finally starting to see things right. Around the time of Bianca's death anniversary, he felt the storm that was his life begin to calm. Angsty, but not really; Solangelo!
1. Grazie

**_Grazie_**

Groggy sunrises and gloomy mornings were all that followed in the meantime. Nico found refuge in the warm, sun kissed arms of someone else as the rain fell. The migraine-inducing _pit-patter_ of droplets hitting the roof and ground was a bitter testament from his uncle in the sky in the winter seasons. But in the rain, he found it was easier to listen to not only his own heartbeat, but Will's drumming pulse as well. The consistent _ba-dump_ _ba-dump_ in sync with his own was a sign that they were both alive and well; alive and satisfied. Despite his snores, and the way his hair tickled his cheeks and neck when they cuddled, Nico thrived off the sensation. Even in the rain, the cozy bosom of his lover lulled him into comfortable slumber.

 _I haven't slept like this since…Bianca_.

He rolled around between the sheets to face him. The blonde locks before him were bright, even in the gray moonlight. They framed his face like rays of sunlight on a spring day, and his freckles were the clouds decorating his sky. Nico quietly nestled his face into the boy's chest, a content smile quirking across his lips. No amount of healing or Mythomagic cards could have ever made him feel more alive than he did right now, in Will's arms. Even as the rain fell, as the thunder exploded in the distance, he didn't bat an eye to the window in fear.

* * *

The morning came as it always did, bright and early with Apollo across the horizon. Will was up early, a painful blessing of being a child of the sun. Nico watched him from across the room in his comfortable spot in bed. He'd seen the same view a thousand times before, but the sight made his heart palpitate nonetheless. Will's broad shoulders tensed underneath his white tank as he leaned against the windowsill, gazing out into the rest of the camp. Nico couldn't see his face, but he could tell Will was smiling

"I thought the rain would never let up." He said, voice a mere croak in the early morning. Nico hummed a chuckle in reply. He tucked his knees up to his chest when Will came and sat aside him on the bed. "You seem well rested."

"Well-rested? Did my eye bags disappear overnight?"

"No, no, it's just that," Will paused, laughing when he saw the shadows that still remained under his eyes. "It was raining all night, and you were tossing and turning."

"I'm alright now, thanks to you." Nico scoffed, breaking his gaze.

"You said something in your sleep, you know?"

"What'd I say?"

"In between groans, you whispered, ' _Grazie, Bianca._ '"

Nico flushed. "Maybe I was dreaming about my sister again." He thought for a moment. "I mean, it is around the time when she…when she passed."

Will frowned and sat up to meet Nico's face. He pressed his hand against Nico's cheek, bringing his eyes to his. _Soft hands_ , Nico thought, lacing his fingers between his cheek and interlocking them with Will's. "Usually you're dreams involving her end in tears, like it was a nightmare."

The sudden jolt of Nico throwing himself onto Will pressed the two against the bed. Hot tears embedded themselves into Will's shoulder. He laughed halfheartedly, caressing Nico's back in slow circles. "It's alright Nico…" he cooed. "Are you alright?"

"It's just that I…I've never felt this way before. N-Not in a long time," he choked out, gripping Will's shoulders. "It's like my life was a hurricane, and you're the sunny eye in the center. And for the first time I feel—I feel alive."

Will tightened his embrace around Nico, feeling his eyes build with pressure. "I think you've finally let go. I don't know what it's like, living through a hurricane, but I've seen a few storms myself and I know how you feel." His voice began to falter, and his grip weakened round Nico. "A-And I've learned to let go. N-No amount of telling yourself that it's over with can teach you how to, you just have to let it happen."

"Then I guess it's time to let it happen." Nico hiccuped.

* * *

The evening was sticky and humid, typical of New York springs. Nico gulped awkwardly, bending over in his suit over a box of white flowers; magnolias, roses, wild oxeyes resting inside. A silver bow and arrow embossed the front of the box. Despite having his back turned, Nico felt Percy's endearing eyes and Annabeth's tender stare behind him. Piper and Jason made an appearance, as did Thalia and Reyna, and Hazel and Frank…everyone Nico would hate to see him sob. They all stood, clad in black and white. Will stood at Nico's side as he knelt over the memory, taking off his skull ring for a moment. He plucked another seed from his breast pocket and rested it in the flower box; white hydrangeas.

" _Grazie, Bianca_. For making me feel alive." He whispered, kissing his ring before sliding it back on his finger. He stood back on his feet and greeted the others with a faint smile. Percy tilted his head ever-so-slightly with confusion, examining Nico's face. _Not so fragile as you thought, huh?_ A single tear ran down his cheek when he saw the difference in Nico's body language; the way he carried himself with more pride lately. _At least one of us is seeing things better now_.

Percy was the first to bear hug Nico, followed by Jason, and soon the rest of them. Will placed a hand on his shoulder from outside the circle. Nico glanced back at Will, pleading for some help. "Uh, Solace, a little help…They're crushing—

"I'm sorry…Nico, I still am." Percy whispered as everyone released the small Italian. "I'm happy to see that you've grown so much in the few years that I've known you and—

"Percy, stop it." Nico bit his lip and averted his eyes. "You don't have to be sorry anymore. I've…I've moved on now. I've let go."

"I…thank you, Nico." Percy said, wrapping Nico in a suffocating embrace.

Nico chuckled, "Thank _you,_ Percy. _"_ He turned to everyone else in their intimate congregation. " _Grazie,_ Annabeth…Hazel…Frank…Reyna…Jason." The words felt like they'd built up in his system for centuries. "For everything, for making me feel…alive again."


	2. Malato

_**Malato**_

When grey storms suddenly disperse, Nico thought he best pay attention to the events that were to follow. It happened along the first week he'd met the Apollo boy named William Alexander Solace. Per the past few days of wandering in the rain stricken forests of New York, the weakened Italian had fallen victim to the plague and had been placed under house arrest, according to the "doctor's orders."

Nico recalled Will's exact words. The boy, clearly aggravated at the time, harshly reprimanded Nico, "You're a crazy kid, Nico." He placed a hand on the boy's forehead and sighed, "How could you be so careless? Your body is still weak and sore from fighting those damn Romans and the Giants, you haven't slept since last Friday, and to top it off," he said, wagging a finger in Nico's face, "you shadow-traveled when I specifically told you not to."

"Relax Solace," Nico scoffed. "It's just a cold. I'll be fine in a day or two."

"Just a cold," Will scorned. "I don't even need a stethoscope to tell how congested you are!"

"Alright, alright. Give me the medicine I need and I'll go rest then."

Will shook his head and stared at Nico with big eyes. Nico lost the battle of wits, and was promptly escorted back to his cabin, where he was to stay until Will deemed he was sufficiently healthy.

Amidst his boredom, Nico toyed with the shadows cast through the milky sunlight through droplets on the window. He sat aside a desk by the window, drawing Picasso-esque paintings on the adjacent wall. The dribbling portrait resembled a boy with a misshapen face and long curls and bright eyes.

"Knock, knock," his portrait beckoned before falling and receding. Nico hurriedly slipped his arms into a jacket, zipping it over his bare chest. The cold tin zipper bit his torso with a shrill chill. Will grew slowly anxious at the door, slightly impatient. "Open up please…doctor's…orders," he bit his lip. Nico opened the door to the soaked blonde rocking on his heels, hands behind his back.

"C-Can I h-help you?" Nico griped. He took a deep, restrained breath, as if walking halfway across his cabin was tremendously draining.

"Uh, may I come in?" Will said, suddenly standing up straight. He produced a large metal mug from behind his back. "I, uh, brought chicken noodle soup. It's my—he cleared his throat—my mom's recipe…" he said, drawling out the last few words painfully.

Nico eyed the tin canister Will held at his side, then up at Will's face. He caught a glimpse of those shifty, big, blue eyes, and the sun suddenly blared through the clouds. Nico chided Apollo for aggravating his migraine. He struggled to focus on Will's face, now outlined by the sun. "O-Of course," Nico gulped and stepped aside. Will hesitantly walked into the gloomy cabin, walking lightly across the creaky wooden floor. Nico scratched his head, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. Will walked aimlessly around the room, examining the plain walls as if he was on a new planet. "Have a seat," Nico said, gesturing to the small, dual-seated table beneath the window. A cracked ceramic bowl with two pomegranates was all that sat atop it.

"Oh, thanks." Will said, placing the canister on the table. Nico shut the door and made his way over to a cabinet, procuring two grey bowls and two spoons for the table. Will sat with his eyes on his watch, not noticing Nico sitting across from him.

"I…I should get going," Will said, jogging to the door. "There's another patient in the infirmary."

Nico frowned. "Ah, okay." He slowly opened the canister of soup and poured himself a bowlful. "Th-Thank you for the soup."

Will froze at the doorway before leaving. "Oh," he eyed the extra bowl on the opposite end of Nico's table. "You're welcome."

Nico sighed and shut the door when he left, eating in silence. He stared into the bowl uneasily, swirling it around and draining spoonfuls of broth with his lips. The bowl churned with each touch of the spoon. The golden fusilli noodles clung to the curves of the bowl, followed by circles of green celery forming eyes beneath it. A series of baby carrots floated to the surface and arranged themselves into a smile.

"Thanks for the soup, Will," he drearily whispered.

The soup lasted him well into the night, Nico not realizing how starved he was until reaching the bottom of the canister. The rains renewed once the moon rose, however, leaving the gloomy boy to his own devices. He lit a candle at his bedside, staring up at the ceiling from his bed. It seemed every that time he closed his eyes, something would whisper in his ears, a deep, throaty gargle of monsters would be scratching at his door, or…Jason would creep through the door, quietly descending onto the floor.

"Hey big guy," Jason whispered, pulling up a chair aside his bed, straddling it. "Heard you caught something nasty."

Nico kissed his teeth. "Of course you heard. Did Solace tell you?"

"Who? No, Annabeth did. She Iris-messaged me and I asked how you were doing—

"You know? The blonde healer boy. The one with eyes like the ocean and hair like the sun," Nico chuckled. "He looks kinda like you, if you grew your hair out."

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked who Solace was. His first name is William, which suits him if you ask me. Very regal. Gentle if you ask me."

Jason recognized the pattern, and rested his chin on the backrest of his chair. "Keep going. Tell me more about this Solace character."

Nico laughed deliriously. "He's a pretty good cook, too. Made me chicken noodle soup today." He paused, "wow, a boy who can cook."

Jason laughed, "So are you happy, Nico?"

Nico frowned, Jason discerned from the way his lip flattened on the side of his face. "No."

"Why not?"

"I haven't been able to sleep," Nico explained. "I'm also said because…" he drawled.

Jason gently tried to keep Nico awake. "Because?"

"He brought me soup, and I thought he was gonna sit and eat with me. But he didn't." Nico choked out, "I don't know what I'm feeling."

Jason frowned. He reached over and gently moved the hair out of his face. The soaked locks clung to his forehead, exposing more of the boy's pearly face. "Nico…"

Nico laughed suddenly, causing Jason to jolt. "I think I'm in love again, Jason."


	3. Ballo

_**La Piú Bella del Mondo**_

"You're gonna catch a cold again, hon'," he whispered. His voice was so soft, Nico was convinced that he was still dreaming. His body and mind still drearily shook off the clutches of sleep.

"Five more minutes," he dully replied, and buried his face further into his jacket, which was curled into a ball in the corner of the windowsill. The boy had been asleep since the evening they arrived in Venice, in a cramped position overlooking the waterways. Will slipped his hands around Nico's shoulder's and rocked him awake. The dreary boy's eyes fluttered open, gradually taking in the moonlight as it strode across the canals. He followed the beams as they danced across the canals and projected silver waves across Will's golden face.

"Good evening," he said, voice husky and low. Nico's ears trembled at the sound, pleasing to the depths of his heart. Will's hands were warm and tender, lively even in the tranquil eve.

"Hey beautiful," Nico mouthed. Will assisted him to his feet and wrapped his jacket around him as he rose. He outstretched the sleeves for Nico to slide his arms into and proceeded to wrap his arms around the boy, gently rocking from side to side. Nico's senses slowly awoke as they swayed, now hearing the soft music that played in the street. He smiled and swayed along as well, feeling the beat that Will felt.

"Someone is well rested I take it?" Will commented, followed by a witty chuckle. He rested his chin on the corner between Nico's neck and shoulder. His hands slowly moved down around Nico's waist as they swayed together. His fingers drummed to the beat of the guitar.

"I could be much more well rested if you didn't wake me up," Nico scoffed. "I was dreaming, you know?"

Will laughed, "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get sick. You'll catch something if you sleep under the windowsill."

"Will I really, Solace?" Nico snickered. "It's fairly warm out."

The young man replied with a smirk, "not likely. I wanted to wake you up in time to hear the music. They're playing one of my favorites." His hum sounded like a violin that was out of tune, but soothed him deeply. Nico had forgotten Will's father was a talented musician, the sound of Will's voice a lovely reminiscence.

"You didn't strike me as one to listen to Italian music," Nico joked. "

"On the trip here I found some new music," Will answered. "In fact, I even learned a song or two just for you" he said, and in a hushed tone, he began to sing into Nico's ear. _"Sei per me, una cara bambina,"_ he warbled, and drawled off from there. Nico closed his eyes as he listened to his lover sing. Will's Italian was laughable, but his voice had a hedonistic, enjoyable quality that tied together everything. Will's hands slowly drifted into Nico's and they began to dance across the dining room. Their apartment was small, but niched in a cozy part of the city and had enough room for the two of them. Nico felt the walls melt away as he listened to Will sing and turned to face him as they waltzed.

 _"Il tuo italiani é catti—_ he said, and proceeded to be interrupted Will's finger.

"Just shut up and dance with me for a little bit, okay?" He asked, "is that too much to want?"

Nico made a joking frown and looked at Will with pleading eyes. "Fine—Will shushed him with his index finger.

"What'd I say? No talking," he said, and held Nico's hands up at their sides. Nico's steps were choppy, as if his feet were still drowsy as well. Will was patient with him, figuring Nico's awkward steps were a result of his dreariness. While the boy stared down at his feet, Nico looked away, red with hints of embarrassment. Will turned his head back up to meet Nico's eyes. He could feel Nico's hot cheeks from inches away. "Just follow my movements, alright?" Will explained, "sway to the right…sway to the left…step to the right…step to the left…and sway again."

Nico stared down at his bare feet, avoiding crushing Will's toes. His steps were longer and slower than Will's out of caution, but when Will took his chin and pointed Nico's face towards his, Nico's butterflies melted away.

"Don't worry about stepping on my toes, baby," he cooed. "You don't have to be that careful with me," he said, and shot Nico a smile warm as the sun's rays. Bright white teeth, coupled with his glistening hair and the soft, homey music drowned out the pit in Nico's stomach. And in Will's heart, the young man felt boyish again. Seeing the small grin that spread across Nico's face triggered Will's childish side. The sight made him giggle uncontrollably, sending tingling waves of euphoria down his spine.

Nico's hands groped Will's shoulders, looking for a place to rest. Will chuckled and grasped one of them with his hand and kissed it. The top of Nico's hand was strangely soft, smooth like sand on a beach. Will rested his gaze on Nico's, and felt a vague, intoxicating numbness overcome his senses. Nico often had that effect when the two of them stood this close together; Will would find himself eyes locked with Nico, and his conscience would leave his body, retreating to the heavenly feeling of jubilation and ecstasy.

He'd woken Nico up with a game plan, though now he was ten steps ahead of himself. Staring into Nico's eyes, Will realized that neither of them were just boys anymore. Thinking of the man that Nico had grown to become in the years they'd been together, Will came to understand that their relationship couldn't plateau now; there was a lifetime and more ahead of them. Just over five years ago, Will met Nico in the midst of violence and high strain, and never imagined he'd see the boy again. Yet, months later, amidst the strenuous silence at camp, Will caught the boy at camp, lonely as lonely could be.

Will pitied him at first, hearing only rumors about the trauma he'd faced. Of course, Will was curious. Nico wasn't the most attractive, funniest, or relatable person Will had met, but there was a magnetic aura to him. He was hesitant to approach him, even for small talk, out of fear that Nico would lash out and bite him. Not until the end of the summer, after a month of gossiping to Lou Ellen and small talk in the infirmary did Will conjure up the strength to confront him. He had strolled over to the Hades cabin alone, armed with nothing but sunflowers and his wit. And quite an embarrassing day it was when Will knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Will swallowed a hard knot. A towering figure opened the door, as opposed to Nico's short stature. "Oh, uh, hey," he said.

"Hey," Will stammered, and quickly hid the flowers behind his back. He felt heat rise up in his neck and spill into his cheeks. "Is Nico here?"

"Nah, not yet. Is something wrong?" He asked. Will was at a loss for words; totally defeated. He hadn't a clue who the man before him was, and he was afraid to find out.

Nico interrupted Will's thoughts once again, who chuckled at the dumb look strewn across Will's face. "What's wrong hon? You look constipated," he joked.

Will snickered and replied, "oh, it's nothing."

"You've clearly got something on your mind."

Will paused his sway for a second and rose his hand up to Nico's cheek. "There's been something bothering me lately. I can't really explain how I feel about it," he said, voice hushed. "But I've been thinking a lot. About the future and everything," he continued. "A-And it's been pressing me," he stammered, words beginning to falter and crackle. His head started to swirl, vision began to blur, and the corners of his eyes began to burn.

"Will, you're worrying me," Nico said. "What's wrong?"

Will parted himself from Nico and turned his back to him. He wiped the tears that stung the corners of his eyes and cleared his throat. _"T-Ti voglio sp-sposare,"_ he stated, and turned around. Nico looked at him quizzically. _"Ti voglio sposare,"_ Will said, and fell on both knees. "I…I want to marry you."


	4. Ancora

_**Ancora?**_

Not often did Nico interact with other males aside from Jason, and Percy and Frank were such rare guests to have. And as a result, he clung to Jason whenever he visited camp, the way a child would if given the chance to meet their idol. Jason didn't seem to mind, as he patiently listened to Nico talk his ear off; he wanted nothing more than to see Nico content with himself. In Nico's naivety, he'd pushed Piper out of the picture, and fooled himself into thinking he'd hit it off with Jason. Despite the rotten feeling in his stomach and throat, Nico ignored the fact that he'd seen this pattern before, with Percy.

Though, the second time around, falling in love was more intense. It felt hot behind Nico's ears and burned like acid in his heart. Jason was like the warm sun on the first day of spring, and Nico couldn't help but melt. Between Jason's bright gold hair and luminous eyes, Nico submitted to his emotions. Additionally, Jason was a clueless person, and quite touchy-feely at that. Nico told himself to quit Jason, though he was like nicotine [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)] . Each time Jason came and nonchalantly hugged Nico, or placed a hand on his shoulder, Nico fell right back in. He reveled in the feeling, and didn't want to withdraw from him. Wrong as it was, and impossible as it would be, Nico foolishly tried to hold on.

Not until the summer, when New York was warm well into the night, did Nico realize the flaws in his plan. Annabeth had visited for the night, and spent the evening in Nico's cabin. Unlike the other girls Nico knew, Annabeth was not as easy to confide in. Still—as was the case for many boys like Nico—confiding in a member of the opposite sex was simply more relieving. As straightforward as Annabeth was, at least she was honest. While she busied herself in notebooks and fidgeted with other Athenian obsessions, Nico mumbled about camp life and accustoming.

"Jason makes it easier for me," he stated. "He visits once in a while and hangs. I feel more welcome with him, more confident, too."

Annabeth chuckled. "Don't spend too much time with him," she joked, "all that confidence will go to your head."

Nico snickered in reply. "I guess," he said, "it's nice to have another guy to talk to when he's here."

Annabeth, astute as ever, paused what she was doing and prodded. "I'm glad you're enjoying, but don't let this become another Percy."

"Too soon, Annie," Nico muttered; Percy was not someone he spoke to often anymore. With a sigh, the girl rose from her seat at Nico's desk and sat at the foot of his bed.

"It's never too soon," Annabeth stated. "I don't want you to hurt yourself by aiming for something impossible. I hate to say it, but Jason is off-limits."

Nico curled up into a smaller position, knees pressed against his chest, resting under his chin. "I know, I know," he complained. "I just wish there was another way."

Annabeth groaned and stood, "I don't know what to tell you, Nico." She checked her wristwatch and peered through the window. "I should head back to my cabin now, before it gets dark…goodnight Nico."

"Goodnight," Nico said. Annabeth shut the door softly and strolled across the campus, towards the cabin of knowledge. Inside, Percy lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The other cabin members were busy at the camp fire, leaving a quiet cabin for the two of them. Annabeth sat aside him on the bed, and he rose to greet her.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "How's Nico doing?" He asked, "still emo?"

"He's doing great actually. Much better, peppier too," Annabeth stated, albeit disdainfully. "No thanks to your 'bro,' Jason."

Percy chuckled. "Wow," he returned, "there's a first."

"You're the worst," she said and stood by her dresser. "You could have at least accompanied me and greeted him."

"Well," Percy scoffed, "you know how it is between Nico and I."

"I don't care, Percy," she growled, "he still looks up to you. You're still his friend, yet all you've done lately is ignore him."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Percy scorned, raising his voice. He stood as well, locking eyes with Annabeth, "I don't want things to be awkward between us just as much as you do, but I'm not the only one guilty of making it awkward!"

"But it's not about you!" Annabeth shouted and slammed her fist on the wall. "Nico is not like us, get that through your thick skull! He might outwardly be over his feelings for you, but he needs to hear it from you too. He's still hurt inside and won't understand why unless you talk to him too."

"Well what does he want to hear from me?" Percy growled. "That I don't like him `cause I'm not a fag? Or that Jason won't either? Why don't you tell him?"

"He won't believe me, Percy!" Annabeth snorted, "I've tried, but he insists that there's 'another way'! _You_ have to tell him, before Jason can do worse."

"So, you want me to break his heart again?" Percy chagrined, "isn't that what you're trying to avoid."

"Fixing a misunderstanding now will save him from a lifetime of heartbreak," Annabeth said. "Nico doesn't have a strong male figure to look up to, and therefore doesn't understand what it's like to have that sense of brotherhood that you have with the other guys."

"But what's wrong with that?"

"The problem is that he won't understand the difference between brotherly love and romantic love."

Percy groaned and sat back down. His expression shifted from perplexed and chaotic to neutral and agreeing. "Fine," he said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Annabeth sighed, "just make him remember why he looks up to you."

Percy breathed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "I…I didn't mean to shout at you."

Annabeth wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Amidst all her fury, she didn't feel the trails that ran down her cheeks. "I know you didn't mean to."

Percy rose and made his way out. "Care to join me at the campfire? Before it ends?"

"Not tonight," she said.

Percy left her a tender embrace before leaving and waded his way through the soupy evening atmosphere. Though his heart still raced and he bore heavy shoulders, he found joy in sitting by the bonfire, singing with the other campers. Chiron and Dionysus watched from a distance, possibly surprised that the son of Hades decided to join this time. Percy was shocked as well, and took a seat with the Apollo kids. Nico laughed and sang along as well, for once donning the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Percy didn't realize his presence until he shyly waved from across the fire. Jason was at his side as well, in purple, singing into a burnt marshmallow and nodding to the cheery campfire songs. They sang well into the night, and Nico soon fell asleep on Jason's shoulder. Percy laughed and approached them, though only brave enough to exchange formalities.

"How long are you in town?" Percy asked.

"Two more days," Jason answered.

"Cool…"

"Well," Jason said, "I better get this guy back to his cabin."

"Yeah…yeah of course." Percy replied. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. If you're down to spar or something just let me know," Jason said and led Percy in a handshake before leaving. Percy watched as Jason carried Nico over his shoulder and disappear into the night.

Nico's cabin was dark; the black walls absorbing the moonlight. Jason kicked the door open and walked inside. He sprawled Nico about the pristine white sheets of his bed. Jason stared at him curiously. "New sheets…" He said, and turned to the pictures that rested on his dresser. In black frames were the old sepia photos of Nico and his sister, though in a white frame were newer pictures of him and Jason. Jason smiled and picked it up to look at it. "I didn't know he kept this…"

He promptly set the photo down when Nico stirred in bed. The boy groggily sat up. "You didn't have to carry me back here, Jason," he said, "I can walk perfectly fine."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you're heavy," Jason chuckled. "Anyways, goodnight."

"Before you leave," Nico said, reaching for Jason's wrist as he approached the door. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What's on your mind?" Jason said. "Should I grab a seat?"

"No…it's just—Nico froze. Jason looked like stunning in the moonlight. The grey light shined across his lips in streaks and in his eyes like swirls. Nico felt light and unbalanced. Jason caught him by the shoulders and steadied him.

"Just tell me in the morning." Jason said, and propped him up on his bed. Instead, Nico gripped onto Jason's hands and grabbed him by the cheek. He pulled him close and planted a quick press of the lips onto Jason's. Jason shoved Nico away out of instinct. "Nico!"

Nico shoved back and coiled away out of fear. "I'm sorry, Jason," he scrambled.

"I'm sorry too." Jason said, and walked out. Nico stared with wide eyes and watched as the door shut. He began to sob, repeating to himself, _please don't walk out on me…not like Percy_ , until the clutches of sleep drug him away.

The next morning, he awoke to a pillowcase hardened by tears and Jason sitting aside his bed. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up," he said. "We should…talk."


	5. Addio

_**Addio**_

Nico only closed his eyes and turned his back when Jason spoke. As the sun poured into the room, Nico felt Jason's shadow loom across his body. He feigned his sleep, much to Jason's dismay. He felt tense, knowing Jason was there, futilely trying to hold himself together. Even when his fingers grazed his arm and his hand grasped onto his shoulder, he was ready to boil over inside and spill his emotions out. He felt sick as well, with a migraine and stiffness in his back from remaining unmoved throughout the whole night.

"Nico," Jason said, "I know you're awake. Just talk to me."

Nico shifted slightly, only to tuck his knees closer to his chest. Jason rose and wandered around the room in frustration. He set his glasses on the nightstand and rubbed his temples. The deep exhale he let out fogged up the window in front of him. Nico faintly whimpered, "just leave already. I know you want to."

Jason grit his teeth and quickly turned to face Nico. He slammed his fist into the wall and sharply reprimanded, "Nico!" and the boy felt a thunder shock flare through his body. He quickly rose up and backed into the wall, shielding himself with a pillow. "I just want to talk. I'm not angry," he said, and fell to his knees, clutching onto the frame of his bed.

Nico tilted his head and stared at him. He laughed, disheartened, "you're _not_ angry? Really?"

Jason stared at his fist and hid it behind his back. "I promise," he said. "I'm just a little frustrated. And confused. Just as much as you are."

"Jason—I," Nico stuttered and looked away, averting his gaze onto the lake outside his cabin window. He lacked the strength to fight the sobs that forced their way into his throat. "I'm sorry, alright? Is that what you want to hear? I don't have anything else to tell you but that." He choked on his tears and watched as concern and curiosity drew themselves onto Jason's face. "Go ahead and beat me up for it," he shouted, "leave me!"

Jason's lip quivered, and he crawled up onto Nico's bed with caution. "Nico…" he calmly stated. "I'm not going to leave you," he whispered and took a seat next to him. As Nico gradually regained his composure, Jason wrapped his arm around him.

Nico rested his head on Jason's shoulder. "Please, don't," he begged. His voice was hoarse and raspy, sounding like that of a heavy smoker's. "I was so afraid, Jason, after last night," he explained. "I was having flashbacks to Cupid and Percy, and how much I hurt. I was afraid you'd see me differently, like Percy does, because of how I felt about you."

Jason hesitantly asked, "How…how do you feel about me, Nico?"

Nico clenched his fist and teeth. He sat up and rested the back of his head against the wall to stare at the ceiling. Cupid flashed before his eyes again and whispered in his ears, _tell him…tell him_. "I—Jason, I don't know."

Jason shrugged and remarked, "I think you do, Nico. I know you do."

Nico felt feverish and his body trembled unceasingly. "I," he stammered and bit his lip. "I love you, Jason Grace," he gritted through his teeth, and the moment the words escaped his mouth, he felt a little lighter. "I love you, Jason," he began to repeat.

"I…love you too, Nico," Jason said, earning a confused look from Nico. He laughed and shook his head, "and I'm sorry to say it, but not in the same way that you love me. You know, you're like a brother to me: real family. And I'd hate to see your heart break."

"I…I don't understand," he said.

"I love you the way Hazel loves you," Jason explained. "Listen, Nico. Learn something from this, please. It'll save you from a lifetime of heartbreak," he began.

* * *

[Major _Burning Maze_ Spoilers]

Nico found himself reliving that night once again. After only the core Argo II members remained at the service, Nico couldn't help but remain wide-eyed and disbelieving. Will's strong hands grounded him at the shoulders, holding him close and down to Earth. Apollo was there as well, though he stood quite far from Nico, and was speaking to Percy and Annabeth. Piper was there as well, with Frank, Hazel, and Leo. When the members of Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood began to filter out of the venue, Nico still lingered by the casket where Jason rested.

"I should have been there," Nico said and fell to his knees, earning eyes from everyone. "I should have been there!"

Reyna picked him up off the ground and sat with him at a table. He propped his elbows on his knees and bore his head in his hands. Will's warm hands sprawled across his back, and he calmly hummed to his lover. For once, Reyna appeared troubled. While she maintained her dutiful self, her eyes wandered the room, constantly squinting as if she were lost. "Don't be irrational, Nico," she told Nico. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"But for all the times he's been there for me," Nico sighed. "Now I can't repay him for any of that."

Reyna glared at Nico with utter disbelief. "Don't tarnish his memory like that Nico. He did those things for you because he loved you. He did those things out of the kindness of his heart, you can repay him by cherishing those memories of him."

Will nodded, "she's right, Nico. You can't beat yourself up over this. I won't let you."

Nico breathed deeply, "I suppose so."

The night carried on ever so slowly, and Nico grew eager to leave; the thought of Jason gave him anxiety. Though, among the blur of the night, whether it was his fault or not, he found himself clashing heads with both Piper McLean and Apollo himself. Perhaps something he said, or something she said that triggered the altercation, but Nico found himself being escorted back to his and Will's room by an angry Reyna. Lately, Nico had inconclusive feelings about McLean, given the recent end to her and Jason's relationship. Not long before Jason's death, he had mentioned it on an Iris call with Nico, and Nico couldn't help but be appalled. And, perhaps for the simple reason that she looked at him wrong, Nico found himself shouting.

"This is your fault anyways, McLean," he remembered shouting and pointing at her, and then turning his focus to Apollo. "Yours too, Apollo! You broke your promise to the Styx, and this is the consequence!" His head throbbed too much the following morning for him to recall everything he said and heard the night before. Amidst their argument Piper shouted to the effect of Nico's and Jason's relationship, setting off a fuse within him.

Nico stomped, and cracks formed in the ground underneath. "Apparently more than you! He tried to make things work with you, but you threw him aside!" He scorned, and with every time he raised his voice, the more intensely gloomy the venue became. "What are _you_ doing _here_ anyways McLean?!"

Apollo made the mistake of playing the hero and separating them, while Percy and the others watched and slowly approached, hands covering their mouths in shock. "Calm down, son," he said. Before Nico could continue, Reyna had quickly and deftly apprehended him, while Will dragged his father away and attempted to calm the rest of the group.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, and that this is quite short. School is hard.**


End file.
